


Futari no Machigai

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Rapunzel!Au x Cinderella!Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will update at my own pace. :)

Seungcheol has been in a slump for years. Tracing back to when his happiness smiled beside him first thing in the morning, those were the last days of his smile. His lips barely parted now.

Cheol had been sent to his parents' vacation home abroad. It was unexpected. His parents caught them in his unit.

It was definitely a disgrace to their family but Cheol had no right to retaliate. He was sent alone, to be hidden from people. It was as if liking someone of the same gender was a communicable and deadly disease. 

His house was a mansion filled with all the luxuries no normal man can have. It was a dream for many but none of those filled the empty space in his heart. He was alone. He was all alone even in the middle of a crowd.

But once every month, he is given a free day. A day when he can go out and roam around freely. It was not a fixed date. He'd just get a call from someone permitting him to go out. He'd been locked for 3 years and in those 3 years, he never went out. He found no reason to go out.

He was always right by the window, barely moving, barely functioning.

On his three year mark of being ostracized, an unfamiliar shadow approached his asylum's field. The trespasser looked foreign because of his blonde hair but as he came closer to where Cheol was staying, it dawned on him that he was of the same nationality. 

The stranger caught sight of the imprisoned shadow within the walls of the mansion. It was a sad sight. His eyes had the look of death. The stranger took a step forward. 

Then and there Cheol steadily rose. He faced in the direction of the stranger, then slowly placed a hand on the glass before him. He lifted his face, locking sight with the stranger. They stayed for a minute, both unable to take their eyes off. The stranger had curious eyes for Cheol lost look.

Despite looking like a paradise, it was still prison. The alarm went off. This made the stranger panic and run, dropping his camera in the process. 

Cheol lifelessly headed for the forgotten camera. It has been too long since he stepped out of the mansion. His feet were frail and pale. He was too weak thus his movements were slow but graceful. The camera laid before him. His lips parted and his eyes opened a little wider. 

The next day, he receives a call. He held the camera close to his chest.


	2. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a good day to set forth.

[FUTARI NO MACHIGAI]  
Chapter 2

"Today's your day out, 12 o'clock. You know the drill." Seungcheol dropped the phone and slowly reached for his coat. Winter had just ended but flowers were already blooming. It was chilly and it was more than that for Cheol who hadn't been out for so long. He held the camera close to his chest and set out.

He had nowhere in mind but he walked and walked and walked to wherever his feet brought him. He didn't really know the neighborhood. Despite being Korean, not many looked at him strangely as he had features that would lead to into thinking that he has Western heritage. He walked weird, stared at people, stopped infront of gates, stopped to stare at the sky in the middle of a busy street. He knew in himself that he was alright as society would tell but he couldn't help but be dumbfounded or maybe astonished with the sight before him. 

"Are you lost?" People with ask as they bump into him. He stared at them blankly and went along. "Mister, can you understand me?" He heard them all but he was set on finding the owner of the camera.

It was 11, just an hour away from midnight and he knew he couldn't stay out any longer so he headed home, still holding the camera close to his chest.

Once again, he sat by the window and stared at the starry sky. At that moment, he noticed some bushes moving. He quickly stood and tried to see what it was. Unconsciously, he grabbed the camera and dashed outside. 

2 steps from the door and he clumsily bumps into the stranger from yesterday. "Ah! My camera!" The stranger leapt forward to catch the camera. He ended up jumping onto Seungcheol's torso forcing Cheol to break his fall. 

"Oh my gohd! Are you okay? Ahhhhh- I'm so sorry." The stranger brushed Cheol's cheeks and panicked. Cheol looked him in the eye. "You're pretty. I wanted to take your picture"

At that, the stranger stood and bowed before him. "Thank you for returning my camera. I have to go now." He then ran forth and left Seungcheol lying on the ground.


End file.
